


Voltron but It's a Parks and Rec Cold Open

by moontyrant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontyrant/pseuds/moontyrant
Summary: Voltron AU where the paladins go through the Parks and Rec cold open with the coffee maker. You know the one.





	Voltron but It's a Parks and Rec Cold Open

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no one asked for this. Enjoy.

 The Paladins of Voltron, defenders of the universe, gathered in a loose circle on the training deck, staring forlornly at a broken console--a console they needed to initiate any of the training exercises they planned to do today. It sparked, a tendril of white smoke curling up from its cracked casing.

  
Keith crossed his arms. "Who broke it?" he demanded.

The paladins looked at each other. Shiro stepped forward "I broke it."

"No, you didn't," Keith said sharply. He glared at the others. "Who broke it?" he demanded again. His eyes alighted on Hunk. "Hunk?"

"Don't look at me!" he cried. "Look at Pidge!"

Pidge spluttered. "What?! I didn't break it!"

"Oh yeah? Well how did you even know it was broken, huh?"

"Because it's sitting right in front of us, and it's broken," she snapped.

"Suspicious," Hunk said under his breath. 

She narrowed her eyes. "Lance is being awfully quiet."

Hunk rounded on him next, smelling blood in the water. "Lance was the one to use it last."

"Liar! I hate training!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did I see you down here earlier today?"

"Because I like to see the training droids perform unlikely dance sequences! Everyone knows that!" Lance shrieked, voice cracking.

"Okay let's not fight, I broke it and I can fix it," Shiro intervened.

"No!" Keith barked. "Who. Broke. It."

Lance and Hunk exchanged a Look and both pointed at Pidge. She rounded on them, "Really! Really!" And then the training deck descended into chaos.

Coran paused in the doorway, toolkit under one arm, and surveyed the yelling, brawling, boiling mess. Keith, the only one not involved in the fighting, bit back a smile. 

"I broke it," he told Coran, voice low. "I couldn't get past one of the droids all afternoon so I punched it." He watched his teammates for a moment. Hunk was sitting on Shiro's back and Lance had Pidge in a headlock. "Ten minutes from now, they're going to light half the castle on fire, put war paint on their faces and have a pig head on a stick." Distantly, Lance screamed. "Good. It was getting a little chummy around here."

"Paladins," Coran muttered. He slapped the button for the emergency fire suppressant system and the sprinklers spit to life, dousing everyone on the training deck in cold water.  
  



End file.
